villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Credence Barebone
Credence Barebone, born Aurelius Dumbledore, is a major character in the Fantastic Beasts series, serving as the secondary antagonist of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and as an anti-villain in The Crimes of Grindelwald. Credence was the adopted son of Mary Lou Barebone, leader of the anti-witch No-Maj group the New Salem Philanthropic Society. Shy and withdrawn, this caused Credence to be susceptible to her abuse. He's soon revealed to be the brother of Albus Dumbledore. He was portrayed by , who is best known for playing as the The Flash in the DC Extended Universe also portrayed Kevin Khatchadourian in We Need to Talk about Kevin. Biography Early life Aurelius Dumbledore was born at around 1901 to the Dumbledore family, during a voyage to America in 1901, Aurelius was switched in the crib by Leta Lestrange with her half-brother Corvus V, while Corvus V drowned along with the ship, Aurelius arrived in America and was put up for adoption. He was then taken by Mary Lou Barebone, the fanatical leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, and renamed Credence Barebone. Whilst under her care, Credence was physically abused by the deranged woman as to suppress his magical abilities. Her frequent abuse of her adopted son would cause him to become arguably the most powerful Obscurial in the Harry Potter universe. Present day By 1926, Credence had been losing control of his Obscurus, which was running amok in New York, during that time, Credence had gotten into contact with Gellert Grindelwald, who had been masquerading as Percival Graves, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MACUSA) Gellert requests that Credence help him search for the obscured child in the Second Salem Church, stating that he'd help Credence realize his potential in return. After the Second Salmers fail to garner support from Henry Shaw Senior, as well as being insulted by Mary, Credence's Obscurial breaks lose, and wreaks havoc on the City Hall fund-raising dinner, killing the senator as a result. This act unwittingly exposes the wizarding world. The next day, Mary discovers a wand, and immediately includes that it belonged to Credence. As she was preparing to beat him yet again, Modesty speaks up, insisting that it was hers. She pries the belt from her adopted mother's hand, which causes Credence's Obscurus to manifest. The Obscurus mauls the fanatical leader of the NSPS to death, but it also ends up killing Chastity, and heavily damaging the house. Grindelwald arrives, demanding that Credence lead him to Modesty, who had escaped the destruction of her home. Once there, Grindelwald betrays him, saying that he no longer needed him. Angered, Credence reveals his Obscurial form, much to the astonishment of the infamous wizard. Despite insisting that he'd train him, it was too late for Credence, and he goes on a mindless rampage. Pursuing him to the subway station, Newt attempts to comfort Credence only to engage in a battle with the treacherous dark wizard. Seraphina Picquery and Aurors are reported by the attack, and they cast destructive spells at Credence leading to his presumed death, however a tiny piece of the Obscurial escapes into the open, which Newt notices and smiles. It was later revealed that Credence survived and departed New York City on a rowboat (as shown in a deleted scene). Eventually, Credence found himself working for the Circus Arcanus, owned by the wizard Skender. There he befriended Nagini, a Maledictus, and formed a close bond with her. Unknown to him, he was also hunted by Grindelwald, who sought to use him to defeat Albus Dumbledore, and Yusuf Kama, who believed Credence to be Corvus V and swore to kill him. Tired of their mistreatment, Credence and Nagini escape the Circus Arcanus and set off to seek Credence's identity. Their first stop is to find Irma Dugard, a woman who supposedly knew Credence, but Irma reveals that she was merely a servant of the Lestranges. Credence is then found by Gunnar Grimmson, who is under Grindelwald's orders, but while Credence unleashes the Obscurus, he fails to destroy Grimmson. Grindelwald later confronts Credence and offers him a map to the Lestrange Family Tomb to find out his true heritage. There, Credence and Nagini encounter Newt, Tina, Jacob, and Leta. Kama tries to kill Credence, but Leta reveals how she swapped Credence with the real Corvus V. Eventually Credence attends Grindelwald's rally. Desparate to find out the truth, Credence chooses to join Grindelwald despite Nagini's protests. At Grindelwald's base, Grindelwald reveals Credence's real identity; Aurelius Dumbledore. Powers and Abilities As an Obscurial, Credence was prone to transforming due to being abused for years. Significantly, Credence was unique in comparison to other cases, as most Obscurials don't tend to last long without a host, never making it past ten years of age, and he was noted to be dramatically more powerful than sny ether Obscurial. The fact that he survived for so long and the power his Obscurus form possessed was proof of his immense latent magical potential despite not being trained at all. Grindelwald even claimed that Credence was the only being apart from himself capable of killing Albus Dumbledore, although it remains unknown whether Credence could actually overpower Dumbledore alone and it is possible Grindelwald may have meant together would be capable of doing so. Over the six months he spent hiding, Credence has acquired complete control over his Obscurus and can now manifest it's immense magical energies and fire it accurately without needing to transform. Indeed, Gunnar Grimmson, a veteran Bounty Hunter, was barely able to block the attacks long enough to Apparate. In addition, Credence somehow managed to apparate out of Grindelwald's rally, implying he had began to develop skills in magic. After being given a wand by Grindelwald, Credence fired such a tremendously powerful spell that it demolished a mountainside. Gallery 0ad3w32.jpg|Credence in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Trivia *Many believed that his name was Kredan due to initial reports pertaining to the film. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Forms Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Scapegoat